theneworderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamal Smith
"The New Order is a revolution, with a thousand followers." - ''Jamal to a villain he is about to kill. History Jamal Smith was born into war and poverty. As a child growing up in war-torn Somalia it is no surprise. And as one of the few white people he was the first of his generation to feel the pain. At the age of 3 he was taken from his home and his parents brutally murdered. He was held as a slave and constantly abused. Eventually the gang holding him was destroyed and he was taken to another gang. This gang was just as bad and ruthless. And finally when he was 10, he thinks, this gang was killed as well. The last gang he was taken by was actually fairly friendly but he could trust no one. They were actually trying to help people and had a treaty with the US so they sent him their for counseling. After two years of counseling they got no where. He had ten different doctors and they all thought that he had a different mental problem. But they all agreed on three of them. Thought Disorder because of his intense paranoia, Pyromania from his abuse as a child, and ADHD. After two more years of attempted treatment '''IT' happened. He was sitting in his room after he worked out when it happened. His doctor had a mental break down and came to attack him. But Jamal was still paranoid and was ready for anything. As soon as the man took out his sword Jamal had a cleaver at the ready. The man was crazy but he still had the reach and so before Jamal killed him he stabbed him in the stomach. But the wound healed instantly and the doctors were surprised. After three months of testing he made his move. During the night he broke out and went on the run. And so at the age of around 14 he was on the run with extreme paranoia, pyromania, and ADHD. He soon found out he had a few more powers. He could burn things with a look and see through things. After about 14 months he found Cassandra and the too joined up. They decided to make a team to start a new world so no one else will suffer. Its been two years since they have made the group and it is doing very well. Personality Jamal is very paranoid and jittery. Because of his ADHD he doesn't have a very good attention span and is constantly looking over his shoulder. He also loves to watch fire because of his pyromania. He cares very much for his friends in the New Order but only trusts Cassandra. Because of his paranoia he makes the recruits go through intense chalanges to join the group. Powers He has three powers but two come from his eyes. *Super Human Regeneration **He has been able to heal from a cut jugular but it is unkown how strong these powers are. *Eye Powers **He can light things on fire if he wants to. He has to see what he wants to burn or he has to very familier with the area. **He can see through objects. This also lets his eyes "zoom in" on an object. He can see though everything except anything greater that 5 inches of lead. Equipment * Sword - He calls it Blood. It can cut through almost anything. *Smoke Bombs - He keeps 10 on his at all times. *Lighter - He has a personally designed lighter that was very expencive. *Matches - Incase his lighter wont work. Category:Grey Hero Category:Male Category:Superhuman Category:Superhuman Regeneration Category:Eye Powers Category:New Order Category:Leader Category:Teen